Killis Goodman
Killis Goodman '''was an elvish assassin and entrepreneur who worked with the Council of Wrath mainly between the years 600 and 700 PR. Chairman of the Council of Wrath After working with the Council since the year 659, Killis convinced his betters to grant him a small position as talent scout, which led to a 200% growth in the assassins guild over the next 3 years. Now dealing with 3 times the amount of assassins, Killis was thanked with a position on the board of leaders. By 693, Killis had outlived most other members of the council, and took his place as the chairman of the board. The Corvair Similan Job See also The Minetown Trap Shortly after having his family's mining legacy destroyed, his house in ruins, and his town driven away, Corvair Similan approached the Council in hopes of eliminating a group of adventurers for a well-paid price. Two members of the Council, Dorath and Killis, worked on plans to eliminate the adventurers. While Dorath hunted them down (and later was hunted down himself), Killis worked on a psychological plan to torment the group, and worked with Corvair to capture them alive, giving him the chance to dish out the vengeance he dreamed of. Working with roughly 50 hired actors and a few dozen contracted builders, Killis recreated Corvair's quarry town and convinced the adventurers to revisit it as heroes who "liberated" the town from Corvair. The plan worked, and all 3 adventurers were subdued and put into a death combat with Corvair. Corvair unfortunately was not able to handle the 3 of them, and Killis was able to get away with both a sense of a job-well-done, and a hefty pocket of gold. Zorian Waymer: President of Granite Kinky Guttsy: SotS and The Shadowgate After his manipulations of the city were discovered in the 420s PR, Killis made a deal to take up a position within SotS Inc., a guild located in Granite that offered 'second-chances' to criminals by letting them take on dangerous quests in the realm, often times quests that were deadly or not worth the risk for normal peasants. All members were required to take on new psuedonyms, which was especially important as Killis' exploits as Zorian had been a very public-facing story. As such, Killis was given the new nickname '''Kinky Guttsy. Though he would rarely go by the full alias, preferring the much less profane KG. ''' At first, Killis tried to get himself removed from the guild, breaking every rule in the book. Around 425 PR he burned down the whole SotS headquarters, but was still kept in the guild. At that point, he realized that he was being forced into the guild for reasons not yet understood. But his 'immunity' from being kicked out became an advantage now. Not fearing another shake-up in his living conditions, Killis began to take steps to create something new. Having run his own guild for decades, Killis (now Kinky) knew how to rally people. Surrounded now by a variety of criminals, ranging from assassins to petty thieves, Kinky spent years forming a secret party within the guild. Calling themselves the '''Shadowgate, they slowly but surely grew over time, and held recruiting sessions disguised as normal guild postings, written in thieves cant. Now running the Shadowgate, Killis would be targeted by his former guild The Council of Wrath many times over the years for leaving the guild, and taking quite a lot of gold and loot from his former guild, funneling it into his new operation.